Life Note
by TuffMuffin
Summary: A year after the whole Death Note commotion, and Near is goddamned bored. That is, until a notebook falls on his head, a notebook with the power of bringing people back to life. MelloxMatt
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't watched the whole series of Death note, then... you probably shouldn't read this, since it's almost pure spoiler. **

**Disclaimer: UNFORTUNATELY, I don't own Death Note. **

Chapter 1: The Finding

Near fiddled with the little piece of fair between his fingers. Looking over all his toys, he sighed deeply. It had been a year since the Death Note was gone, along with Kira. A whole year since he had solved the case. A whole year since Mello and Matt were gone. Still, you'd think Near would be happier and more relaxed now that the commotion had gone down.

But no. Instead, he was bored as hell.

Sure, he had solved plenty more cases afterwards, but all of them had been too _easy_, almost too _dull_. He hardly even had to think to solve them. Nothing really pleased him anymore, even his roomful of toys began to bore him. It just wasn't interesting anymore. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything was the same, everything–

Bang.

Startled, Near looked around for what had just hit him on the head. Something must have fallen, but what? Turning around, he saw something on the ground that made his heart nearly stop.

A white booklet, with two words printed on the cover.

Life Note.

* * *

All day, he just stared at it. He had a whole building full of toys and cases to solve, yet he couldn't get his eyes off the Life Note.

In reality, he felt a bit stupid. I mean, if there was a Death Note, there must be Life Note. It was almost logical. Almost.

Would it come with a life god, just like the Death Note was originally possessed by a death god? What is really the purpose of a Life Note? Is it as dangerous as the Death Note? All these questions bounced around Near's mind as he stared silently at the notebook. Only one way to find out. Near reached out, and grabbed it.

For a second, nothing happened. He just sat still, holding the book in his hands. Until–

"Hey."

Near spun around, only to come face to face with a creature with big pointy teeth and an over-bite. The creature's eyes looked as if they were about to drown in its eye sockets. Other then those two defects though, the creature was absolutely beautiful. Dressed in white cloth, almost like a Roman emperor, it shone brightly. It's messed up teeth were sparkling white, and its skin a gorgeous shade of blue. It instantly remind Near of a goddess.

"Hello," Near replied casually, as if this did not surprise him at all (which was quite the opposite).

"I see you've found my lovely Note."

"Yes, I have."

"Have you ever used one of these before?"

"Kinda. I've seen a Death Note."

A flicker of anger ran across the beautiful monster's face. But it was quickly replace by a sly smile.

"Death Note, eh? Those are terrible. All they bring is misery, and, well, death. But this wonderful book is brilliant. It brings back happiness and life."

"Brings... back?"

"Yes. But it shall all be explained later. My name is Fuuga, and I am a myou-kami, in other works, a life god."

Near stood silently watching the myou-kami with wide eyes, expecting him to continue.

"Uh... what's your name?" Fuuga asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Near."

"Near? What a strange name. Oh well. I guess I should be explaining the rules of the Note. So, basically, the Life Note is almost like the Death Note. Since you tell me you've already come across a Death Note before, I'm guessing you know the rules more or less?" Fuuga continued after Near nodded, "So, you can write down a name, and then underneath the names of the parents. Like that, you can give life to children. Once you have the Life Note, you basically _are_ the definition of life. If you do not write the name of both parents in 40 seconds, parents will be chosen at random. But, there is one thing that the Life Note can do that the Death Note for sure can't. The Life Note can bring people from the Heavens or Hell back to life."

"You... can bring people back to life?" Near repeated, once again reaching out for the piece of hair he always fiddled with when he was thinking.

"Yes. Bring them back from Heaven or Hell. Resurrect them."

"So.. I can bring back.. Anyone?"

"Yes."

"What if... I wanted to bring someone back from the Nothingness?"

**I know, such a short chapter!! Well... I can't really stand at a keyboard for too long with getting bored fast. I have a short attention span. Well... this is also the first Death Note fanfic I've written, and also the first remotely serious fanfic. My other one is insane. Literally. So, please tell me what you think so far! Oh ya, and Matt and Mello coming up!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Ok, well I have been getting many requests to bring back L. All in good time, all in good time... (haha that was me trying to act mysterious).

**Thanks to my reviewers Sahyxel, NoWaitAuthor, darthekato, Mizu1411 and Prince Raiden Ruler of thunder. Thank you for the inspiring reviews! Oh ya, and:**

**To NoWaitAuthor: I haven't read the extra one shot with Near, but that's caught my attention now! I'll definitely be on the look out for it. Do you think I can find it on the internet somewhere?**

**To Sahyxel: Thank you very much for that review! It was very encouraging and it has got me thinking. And I'll be sure to explain more about the myuo-kami and her specialties in later chapters! Thank you very much!**

**Now, finally, to the second chapter!!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Questions

Near played this situation over again in his mind.

"_Bring someone back from the nothingness? What do you mean?" Fuuga asked._

"_When someone uses the Death Note, they cannot go to Heaven or Hell, but instead, they go to Nothing. Can I return someone from there?"_

_The myou-kami considered this for a moment._

"_Well... Nobody has__** tried**__ before, so even I can't be certain..." _

"_Well, then, can we... test it?"_

Test it. Near wanted to test it by bringing someone back. Actually, he wanted to bring back two people. To be exact, Mello and L. Those two had both used the Death Note. And then, afterwards, he would bring back Matt, from Heaven, or Hell, or wherever he was. It was all planned. But before that, he had a couple of questions towards the Fuuga...

"Do you have eyes like the shinigami's that can see both your name and you life span? Is there any other Life Notes in the human world? Do you have some other special power? Do you like apples? Is there another kind of Note aside from a Death Note and a Life Note?" Near asked all these questions in a calm manner, yet almost urging Fuuga to answer them almost as fast as he had.

"Uh... wait... um... what?" the myou-kami replied.

Near sighed. He hated having to repeat himself. Maybe he _had_ said everything a bit to fast though...

"Ok, first thing's first: Are your eyes like a shinigami's? Can you see people's names and their life span?"

"Yes, but for us, there really is no point, since _we_ give people names. Humans think that they name their babies, but its really us. Seeing peoples names and their life spans isn't actually necessary for us, but we come with these eyes. All gods have those eyes."

"Ok. That's interesting... anyway, second question: Do any other humans have any other Life Notes?"

"How should I know? It's not like I keep track of everybody's lives."

Near continued as if he didn't even notice that happened.

"Do you have any other special power?"

With that questions, the myou-kami burst out laughing.

"What do I look like to you? A super hero? I am a life god, and I do what I'm meant to do. My "special powers" are exactly like a shinigami's."

"Do you like apples?"

"That is the most random thing anyone has ever asked me. No, I don't like apples. Your questions are sounding more and more like an interrogation, or an interview."

"There is only one left, and then we will go on with the 'experiment.' Is there another kind of Note?"

"You mean aside from the Death Note and Life Note? There is, actually. It's called a Decision Note. The god that owns that Note is kind of like an accomplice with the shinigami. The owner of a Death Note brings people to death, and the owner of a Decision Note decides whether the dead soul goes to Heaven or Hell."

Near nodded. That information could be useful...

"Well, that was the last one."

Fuuga grinned. It was time for the "experiment".

* * *

Mello felt the cold splatter of rain on his face and body. He groaned and tried to wave the rain away. Useless, of course. He didn't want to wake up. He was so damn _tired_. It felt as though he had just been through so much. What was he doing before he fell asleep?

Then he remembered.

Mello sprang up from where he was laying down. How the hell could he fall asleep on such an important mission? Oh damn, what if Kiomi escaped? Oh shit, he was in trouble. Quickly glancing around him, he immediately knew something was wrong. Where the hell was he? Where was the truck? And the church? All there was now was ashes on the ground. What had happened–

Then he had a flashback. It all came back. He was on the road with the woman in the back of the truck, and he remembered that sharp pain in his chest. He immediately had known that someone wrote his name in the Death Note. And then, there was nothing. He died, he guessed. But if he was dead, then how the heck was he here right now, with the cold rain soaking him? He stretched, his muscles being stiff from being, well, dead.

What was going on?

* * *

L sat quietly, his brain trying with all it's might to figure out why he was suddenly alive again. And where was Light? He was now absolutely certain that that son-of-a-bitch was Kira. Light had something to do with his death, it was obvious. In fact, it was _Light's_ fault he died in the first place. But why was he alive? Maybe it was time to pay a little visit to some old friends. Maybe they would help him...

* * *

Matt stood perfectly still in the middle of the busy intersection where he died. Unlike Mello, his memories came back to him right away. Oh yes, the fantastic memories of him being shot over and over again for Mello's sake. Goddamn it, when he finds Mello...

One thing didn't really fit in though. Why was he alive? He didn't doubt his memory of dying for a second, he would never be able to forget being shot like that. Then why the hell was he here? That's what he was trying to figure out for the past ten minutes, standing straight in the middle of a busy road. It didn't occur to him to move out of the way, until he got pissed at all the beeping cars. They were disturbing his concentration. And man, did he need a smoke.

* * *

"Now what?" Near asked.

"Well," began the myou-kami, "you either have to find them, or they have to find you. If it even worked, that is."

Near considered this. Where they smart enough to come looking for him, or were they all waiting for someone to come for them? They were all probably very confused by now.

"Ok," Near sighed, "Let's go."

**I hope that chapter answered a lot of people's questions. I'm tired now though yawn. Believe it or not, but that's a**_** lot **_**of writing for me. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much to all the people that reviewed! It's very much appreciated! **

**On to zeh next chappie!**

**Oh yes, and to NoWaitAuthor: I STILL can't find the thing with Near D: Do you think you can send me a link or something? **

**Disclaimer: Of COURSE I own Death Note! Isn't it obvious? (— me being sarcastic)**

Chapter 3: Success

L debated over what to do next. He needed to find a plan to somehow get to Wammy's House all the way in England. Normally, that would've been easy, money was never a problem. But now, people might question why he was alive when he had supposedly already died. But then there was the possibility that they had kept L's death quiet. Maybe everyone wasn't as dumb as he had figured them to be...

* * *

Mello walked silently. He had been shocked into silence. Only one thing was on his mind now.

'Goddamn it, I need some chocolate.'

He headed for the nearest corner store in sight, which wasn't very far. Something caught his eye though. Someone was leaning against the corner store wall, smoking. The person seemed so familiar, it was almost as if–

Matt.

There he was, smoking and staring off into space. How was this possible though? Wasn't Matt supposed to be _dead_? It was even on the news, he had been shot! Then why was he–

Oh wait. _Mello_ wasn't supposed to be alive either, so why was he so surprised that Matt was here too?

Ugh, why was the so damn confusing?

* * *

Matt was in his happy place. Smoking and daydreaming in the shadows. It was perfect. Until _someone_ had to ruin it. Who the hell had enough brains to disturb _him_? Especially when he was in the middle of smoking his first cigarette after being dead for God knows how long...

"MATT," the annoying person yelled out. The voice rang through his ears. It was so familiar, almost as if–

Mello.

* * *

L crept through the streets, trying to avoid people as much as possible. First things first, he had to find out what day it was. And he needed some sugar, before he died once more from hunger.

He spotted a newspaper lying on the ground, and the date?

Wow. It had been a loooong time since he was alive.

* * *

Rain started pouring again, once again drenching Mello completely. But what did it matter? He had found Matt.

And it was about god damned time, too.

"Matt. Where. The _hell_. Have you been?" Mello demanded.

"Oh, well, hello to you to, Mello! Fancy meeting you here, eh?"

"Shut up and answer me damnit."

"Well, I dunno... I kinda figured I'd been... you know, just DEAD and all. Not mention I died because I was buying time for you to escape. And you lucky bastard, you DID make it! Fantastic, eh? So, what have you been up to all this time I've been pushing daisies?" Matt replied sarcastically.

"I just want to let you know that_ I _was dead too."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. I died for you, and then you died anyways. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant."

"Well, I'm sorry _things _didn't go according to plan!"

"According to plan? According to plan?! We both DIED, Mello!"

"Yes, I think I'm quite aware of that, which brings me to the next question. _Why_ the _hell_ are we alive?"

For once, neither of them could think of anything to say.

* * *

L hummed quietly under his breath. He licked his lollipop eagerly, as if he hadn't tasted sugar in years. Actually, that was true.

How he managed to buy a lollipop, you ask? Well, since L always thought ahead (even though he never even had the slightest thought that he would be resurrected after he died), he always had a couple hundred dollars on him, and he didn't need to fear being robbed, since he usually never went out anyway.

Now, on to the more difficult problem. How he would get to England...

* * *

Both Matt and Mello sat on the sidewalk silently. The only sounds you could here was Mello's chocolate-chewing, and Matt's cigarette-smoking. Matt was thinking about his gameboy, while Mello was thinking about what to do. They were both in deep thought.

"So, what do you think we shou– " Mello started, before being rudely interrupted by a passing car. The car stopped in front of them, and when they saw who was in the car, they both rushed in, happy to be out of the rain.

* * *

Near told the driver to slow down after spotting the sullen looking boys. They were both soaked to the bone, but neither seemed to notice. Matt was still smoking peacefully, despite the heavy rains. Mello was eating his chocolate bar, and, by the looks of it, was enjoying it to the very last bite.

Near sighed. Typical. They seemed to be there old selves, even after just being resurrected. Near had been searching for them for a whole day, tracing back to where they died, and then having to track them again after they moved. It was difficult, but at least it payed off.

The Life Note worked.

**Hehe, here ya go, another chapter. I didn't write the specific number of years that L had been dead, since I can't remember. D :**

**Reviewers get all my un-limited love :3**


End file.
